The Ultimate Gamble
by Spellsmith
Summary: Just a little Kakegurui- Compulsive Gambler lemon that came into my head while watching the second season on Netflix.


Yumeko Jebami smiles as she traces a line across her boyfriend's face, the edge of the playing card in her hand scraping gently against his smooth cheek. The Queen of Hearts between her fingers trails down to his bottom lip, and she leans in to kiss him there, her other hand finding its way underneath his white button-down shirt and wandering up his chest, playing with the small tuft of hair between his surprisingly-toned chest muscles. "Suzui, don't you love doing this?"

The boy in question swallows a lump in his throat, feeling a familiar warmth begin to cooil in his stomach as the overly-sensual and sadistic girl before him teases him in all the ways she knows he enjoys, turning him on instantly. She has enjoyed doing this since the new semester started, and he still couldn't tell if it was the sheer pleasure of the gamble or if she genuinely held feelings for him. With a blush, he realizes briefly that in all likelihood it is a combination of both factors. "I… Yumeko, s-stop that."

The black-haired girl chuckles almost evilly as she pulls away from the boy's lips, placing the playing card between his teeth. "Be quiet and be a good boy. Who knows what might happen if anyone hears us from down the hall?" Obediently, Suzui clamps his teeth down on the card and his breathing gradually becomes heavier with anticipation as Yumeko's skilled fingers begin to unbotton his top, pushing apart the thing white fabric of his shirt and peeling it off him, letting it fall down his shoulders and hang from his torso in the most erotic way possible.

Yumeko presses her soft lips together, pursing them briefly to hum to herself thoughtfully at the beautiful mess she has made. Really when she came to this school last year, she was disappointed to see the way that blond girl Mary had mistreated the boy. Oh, he was definitely a "housepet" and she could tell that he secretly liked it, but only Yumeko could take advantage of Suzui in all the right ways. As she makes these mental observations, her hands had been at work also undoing his well-made leather belt, a birthday gift she had given him a few months ago. "Oh Suzui, you know you like this. Why don't you moan more for me, let the sound carry down through the halls of this school!"

Suzui groans as he can feel Yumeko's hand slip beneath his pants, easily finding his rock-hard erection and pumping it slowly, teasingly. She always got like this, and he couldn't help but glance at the unlocked classroom door for a moment, wishing in part that he would be saved but also dreading the possibility that someone would find him in such a compromising position. But of course, this kind of thing only turned Yumeko on further, arguably more than any gamble for money ever would.

Within moments, Suzui finds himself pressed hard against the chalkboard in a lewd manner, his girlfriend's mouth travelling across his throat, planting hot, feverish kisses all along the sensitive skin of his neck. A shiver runs down his back as she licks him in one particularly erogenous spot, and he can feel a bead of precum ooze out of him and onto her hand down in his pants. Giggling frantically, Yumeko increases the pace of her tugging on his erection, her other hand quickly undoing the buttons of her own shirt and letting her incredible breasts burst free, hard pink nipples bared to the world.

The enticed girl doesn't stop there, practically ripping the card out of her boyfriend's mouth to hear him moan louder, though those delightful sounds are suffocated by her own mouth as she kisses him deeply, revelling in the way that he shudders beneath her and almost falls to his knees. He was so cute, always the best cheerleader and her best friend no matter what insane ploy she undertook. And this was her way of thanking him: her free hand quickly pushing her soaking wet panties to the side, she pulls Suzui's cock out of his pants and places his swollen, throbbing head at her entrance.

She does not ask him for consent or if he is ready, before wrapping one leg powerfully around his slim waist and shoving the fullness of his bare cock deep inside her. Yumeko can feel her tight walls stretch and flex around him, the muscles inside her adjusting quickly to her boyfriend's familiar girth. Not overly impressive according to what she has heard from other girls in the school, but it fit perfectly nonetheless.

Suzui whimpers pitifully as he feels himself suddenly and overwhelmingly engulfed within her, a strangled gasp ripped from his throat as she pulls her hungry lips away from his. The echoing sound of his pleasurable abandon indeed carries out through the completely empty, abandoned old classroom, and perhaps it was a trick of his imagination that he heard light footsteps timidly approaching them from outside the room.

His attention is quickly ripped away from his surroundings and all the boy can focus on is Yumeko's tightness as she wastes absolutely no time in slamming down onto him hard, her hips gyrating forcefully against his own to drive his raw length deeper and deeper inside her, the angle forcing him to ram against those hidden bundles of nerves that make the girl herself giggle and squeal in perverted delight. The boy groans softly as he can't help but grind against her as well, fulfilling her desperate need to be filled.

Yumeko increases her pace after a few minutes as she can feel the boy beneath her reaching his limit. This time too, partly because of how many days it's been since the last time they snuck away to do this, she can feel herself nearing the end as well. "Oh Suzui yes, just like that. Cum inside me, the ultimate gamble! I want you to fill me up!" The sadistic girl cries out in utter bliss as she feels a torrent of sperm flooding directly into her womb, the pumping cock inside of her pushing her over her own personal cliff edge and plunging her into her own climax of ecstasy.

The odd couple takes a few minutes to calm down, kissing each other tenderly while simultaneously helping each other to get dressed again with a gentleness and affection that is juxtaposed to what they just finished doing. With her back against the wall outside the classroom and one hand between her legs, Mary Saotome whimpers as she feels her own orgasm roll through her, and she knows that she needs to leave soon. She would have never imagined that Yumeko and Suzui were like that together… but it all made sense now. Fixing her hair with a soft sigh and walking stealthily away from the old classroom, Mary finds herself in the busier hallways of the main part of the academy campus, wondering if Yumeko would accept a Plan B pill from her blond friend. "Probably not," Mary thinks to herself, with a rueful smile.


End file.
